


Aaron Burr, Sir

by roryywrites



Series: Demetri and Eli as Hamilton Songs [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Eli is a nerd, M/M, aaron burr is an asshole, and demetri is rather distracted, hawk is so pretty, miguel is only mentioned, they're in history class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryywrites/pseuds/roryywrites
Summary: part 2/46 of the Hamilton seriesDemetri spends his history lessons staring at Eli and gets called out on it
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Demetri and Eli as Hamilton Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Aaron Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> “You okay there, Dem?” Hawk questioned with a quirked eyebrow, his confidence on display whilst the two were at school. “You seemed a little distracted over there in history.” “Don’t ever tell me you hate Hamilton again,” Was all Demetri insisted, causing the blue eyed boy to laugh.
> 
> Part 2/46: Aaron Burr, Sir

History was Demetri’s favourite class. Not for the subject-- he was much more of a science guy-- but instead for the seating arrangement. Sure, it was totally draining listening to the teacher drone on about World War II or the American Civil War, but the dark haired boy didn’t mind it so much when he could spend the entire forty five minute period staring at Eli. The pair sat on opposite sides of the classroom; Demetri was a little further back, meaning he had the perfect view of the shorter boy. Unlike Demetri, Eli loved history, and his favourite thing was to watch as Eli became passionate about a subject. When he was comfortable around someone, Eli could talk their ear off about something he loved, and being Hawk didn’t change that. Watching Eli get all excited when discussing something in their class was by far Demetri’s favourite pastime.

Today's subject in history was the American Civil War. Now, Demetri was anything but dumb; he figured if the teacher called on him he would be able to bullshit his way out of it. This meant he could devote his full attention to the red haired boy who sat roughly three metres away. Eli’s hair was up in its usual mohawk, gelled finely and leaving his beautiful face exposed. His strong jawline was accentuated whenever the boy started to speak to Miguel, who was seated next to him, and his blue eyes sparkled with such a passion it made Demetri’s heart swell. Despite the tough exterior Hawk tried to keep up, Demetri still found him adorable.

The dark haired boy was completely captivated in thought-- definitely not the kind of thoughts he should’ve been having during a history lesson-- so barely noticed as Eli turned around slightly in his chair, causing blue eyes to meet brown. When he noticed he had been caught, Demetri flushed a bright red, and Eli smiled, his scar stretching upwards. Man, Demetri wanted to kiss that scar so bad. But instead of being able to, they were stuck in history class, listening to the teacher drone on about the founding fathers of America. With a subtle wink that left the brown eyed boy blushing, Eli turned back to Miguel and continued their conversation over the worksheet, leaving Demetri to take in the view of Hawk’s side profile again. Demetri had always found the short boy pretty, even before they became more than friends like they were now. Granted, he definitely preferred it when Eli wore his hair down-- the long red strands framed his face perfectly and it was just so adorable and fluffy-- but he still could appreciate the mohawk. It was hot, but far less convenient for him to run his hands through and tug at when-

“Demetri?” The teacher spoke again, her voice only now breaking through the thoughts clouding his mind. “Huh?” The black haired boy hummed, snapping back to reality as his eyes flitted forwards from where they had been resting on Eli’s face. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment. “I asked you a question, Demetri,” Knowing full well Demetri hadn’t been paying attention, the teacher opted not to repeat what she had said. One of those asshole teachers who enjoyed humiliating kids; just Demetri’s luck. Pink from his ears all the way down his neck, the boy was just about to stutter out an apology and ask for a repeat of the question which he knew would land him a detention when Eli spoke up. “It was Aaron Burr, right? The guy who shot Alexander Hamilton. He ran against Jefferson in the election of 1800.”

Demetri flushed gratefully, relieved to have been taken off the spot but also proud that Eli had clearly taken away from them watching Hamilton the other night. “That is correct, thank you, Mr Moskowitz,” The teacher huffed, cocking an eyebrow. “It’s just a shame that you’re not Demetri.” As she continued with her lesson, Eli turned to face his friend and threw him a wink, mouthing ‘you’re welcome’ across the room. Demetri opted to pay a little more attention to the rest of the lesson in order to save a repeat of that scenario, but it didn’t exactly go to plan. He still found himself with his brown eyes focused on the twitch of Eli’s jaw or the way his hand would travel to the back of his head or to cover his scar whenever he was asked to speak; a nervous habit of Eli that Hawk seemed to have carried over. When the lesson finally ended, Demetri was a little too relieved, and forced all his belongings into his bag to head towards Eli in a rush.

Once they stepped out of the class, Hawk was quick to turn and face the taller boy with a smirk. Now, neither of the two were all that big on PDA, considering they didn’t have an official label for whatever they had going on, but Demetri couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips, earning a raised eyebrow from Miguel who just laughed lightly before walking off to find Sam. “You okay there, Dem?” Hawk questioned with a quirked eyebrow, his confidence on display whilst the two were at school. “You seemed a little distracted over there in history.” “Don’t ever tell me you hate Hamilton again,” Was all Demetri insisted, causing the blue eyed boy to laugh. “Because if musicals are next level nerd shit, then you are the king of the nerds.” “‘Least I’m king of something, right?” Eli winked before pressing his lips to the tall boy’s once again. “But you really gotta pay more attention in history.” “Maybe you could tutor me?” The boy suggested, causing a smirk to appear on both of their faces. They both knew how their study sessions tended to end.


End file.
